fallofnationsronfandomcom-20200214-history
Factions
Buildsets for factions a(3) - Asian - high Mythenish ie Chai *Bhanar - Mongols *Vaduzhan - Dutch *Chai - Chinese n(5) - North European - generic appearance for Sommlending and Vaderish tileset *Kasland - Japanese *Eldenora - Germans *Sommerlund - Iroquois *Talestria - British *Durenor - France e(4) - Byzantine - unused, possibly Varettan? *Palmyrion League - consists of Palmyrion and Chaman - (Greeks) *Cincoria - Spanish *Klarnos - Inca *Slovia - Bantu i(3) - Sicilian - used for Vassa factions *Vassagonia - Romans *Anarion League, consists of Kakush, Nikesa, Lourden - Koreans *Shadakine - Lakota We can import assets from the Age of Steel mod if so needed. t(3) - Turkish - replace with Darkland style, including FoD, Ruel and others *Darklands - Turks *Drakkarim - Aztec *Salony - Russians (???) s(1) - Indian style from Warbirth *Tianese City-States - Indians *Telchos - Maya *Dessi - Americans u(3) - Slavic - Naelian, ie characteristic of Siyen *Siyen - Nubia *Lunarlia - Egypt *Lencian League - Eru - Persians Having liberated 2 slots as of 8/2019 we can spend them in creating extra buildsets for Dessi and the Forces of Darkness! Naming conventions Because of the dearth of leader names, the best we can do is to create the following leader name pool Telcharim (Telchos) *Alshran *Sarra *Ryka *Abeni *Juhala *Kiesa *Alesther *Karna *Maltalya Tianese *Magri *Chow-Loon *Sado *Solani *Lhasa *Hugi *Margos *Junai Lastlander (shared between Sommerlund and Durenor) *Anatir *Anter *Anirian *Banedon *Daron *Ernan *Emelas *Felis *Fenor *Feredan *Fernant *Hagon *Iola *Irian *Jarvim *Kantar *Kilvomir *Kirk *Kordas *Korelian *Kymar *Lorbach *Loren *Madelon *Maviar *Otann *Oswin *Paoll *Parsion *Pelathar *Pergos *Rednar *Remir *Shaen *Somonir *Valdelon *Valder *Verilon Sommlending subset *Kian *Melchar *Menedon *Landar *Oren *Raunor *Rhygar *Skarn *Tor *Ulnar Durenese subset *Alin *Axim *Dorier *Ganon *Larina *Oldar *Danan *Viveka Dark Lords See Forces of Darkness. Subset: Drakkar See Drakkarim. Vaderish *Adamas *Aluvaria *Cearmaine *Chalamis *Cillian *Coryene *Dolgorn *Drenec *Evaine *Graygor *Holkar *Isak *Khadarian, *Konral *Lerdanec *Loarn *Lutha, *Luthos, *Manatine *Matho *Nathor *Naumon *Rasbarin *Saldor *Trainius *Vaktor *Vanagrom *Vandyan Lencian subset: *Fennic *Mesric *Sarnac *Telnac Naelian (Slovia, Siyen, Ruel) *Beilian *Cadak *Cordask *Daventi *Delhan *Dunwayne *Durasso *Ewevin *Florin *Gant *Gildas *Gregor *Guntor *Halx *Hulz *Janveal *Jayde *Kardas *Kashkor *Lodamos *Maghao *Oridon *Ormond *Paviz *Phedros *Ranald *Roark *Sazando *Tavig *Yalin Vassa *Aiebek *Bograz *Chiban *Chil *Chotan *Dar-Isun *Halarsa *Jaraza *Khadro *Khazullo *Khmar *Kimah *Loen *Lortha *Maghana *Maouk *Moudalla *Relgan *Sefrou *Sesketera *Shouall *Svolta *Toltuda *Zahda *Zilaris Subset: Dessian *Rimoah *Ardan *Paido *Kasin *Zinair *Casis Subset: Shadakine See here . Mythenish *Xo-Lin *Zha-zhing *Myelsha *Lao Tin *Tsumobi *Rhetaka *Kardisa *Laj Subset: Bhanarian *Sejanoz *Klutan Generic Tech Roster These are applicable as of all human civs. Peasant Dwellings *Spearmen *Archers *Peasant Levy Barracks *Spear Sergeants *Crossbow Infantry *Militia Stable *Scout Cavalry => Light Cavalry *Lancers Villa/Nobles' Court *Knights *Troopers Palace *Guard Cavalry Siege Weapons *Everything I suppose .. but what do Darklands get? Boats Seems like all warships from Rise of Kings save 3 are used. Galleons and caravels are very much in existence. Wonders and religion Like Rise of Kings, there are two religions: the cult of Ishir, and the cult of Naar. Both of them espouse a group of lesser deities and beings particulaly Ramas/Kai with Ishir, and Zantaz and the Kunae with Naar. *Kloon Colony (1) - Northern Magnamund good guys only. Hanging Gardens. *Grand Tent of the Gynarchy (1) - Telcharim - space program *Warriors of Nhang (1) - league of Suhn. Terracotta army. *Reedemer Hermitage (1). Versailles *Sanctum of Ramas (3) - Dessi, Sommerlund. Forbidden City *King's Tower (2) - Durenor. Eiffel Tower *Majhan Catacombs (3) - Vassagonia. Kremlin. *Torgar Citadel (3) - Forces of Darkness. Red Fort *Altar to Zantaz (3) - Drakkar Nations. Pyramids *Ishir Sanctuary (4) - all good factions. Taj Mahal *Palace District (4) - Mythenish factions only. *Shrine of the Künae (4) - Salony. Colosseum *Wizard's Guild (4) - Tikal Temple *Imperial Armoury of Helgedad (5) - Forces of Darkness. Angkor Wat *Tower of Truth (5) - Dessi. Statue of Liberty *Vazhag Pits (6) - Salony. Colossus *Tower of the Damned (7) - Forces of Darkness. Supercollider Unsurprisingly, the highest level wonders are always constructed by the evil factions! References *The Kai Monastery